FFXII: Karre's Adventures
by emilythesmelly
Summary: A socially awkward viera finds herself mixed up in the adventures of sky pirates and a kingdom-less princess. Will contain OCxBalthier, OCxBasch (belongs to xmayfly), and OCxAl-Cid. Hints at VaanxPenelo. Most likely to be WIP forever.
1. Sneaking In

(Vaan)  
Running around, I attempted to keep out of the guards' lines of sight. I crossed a hallway and made it to safety just as a guard turned my way. I sighed with relief. All that I had to do was make it to the treasury. It was down one hall and left down another. _Ugh,_ I thought distastefully, _this place is like a maze!_ I looked to my right and suddenly someone was standing there! I almost yelped in surprise but she put a finger to her lips and winked at me.

She was a viera with tan skin, white hair with blue tips, blue eyes, and large, white ears. She was tall, like almost all vieras, but she looked different. Something about her proportions stood out to me as different from the other vieras I'd seen around Rabanastre, not that I was an expert on viera anatomy or anything. She had a fancy, ornate dress on and lots of jewelry.

She laughed silently at my awed expression and gave me another wink. She pushed me down the hall and stepped around the other corner.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," she said to some of the guards. They stammered and stuttered, surprised. "I seem to have lost my way."

"You're far off from where you ought to be, Miss. Where'd you head off to?" one of the guards asked her.

"I was just heading off to the little girls room to freshen up, but I suppose I took a wrong turn. This palace is so big," she said. Her accent was thick but it also sounded funny. Strained, maybe?

"I'd be happy to show you the way, Miss," the guard said.

_She's doing this so that I can get away!_ I realized. _Why? I don't even know her._ I heard the metallic chinking of the guard's armor and ran for another hallway. And there it was . . .

(Karre)  
"Fools," I said, nudging one of the unconscious guards with my foot. I'd had to take care of them to let that kid get away. _Amateur,_ I thought and chuckled. Looking down both halls, I saw a clear coast and bolted down the way I came. Time to find that treasury.

I stopped when I heard some soldiers talking. I got down on my knees and listened around the corner. _What do we have here?_

"You hear?" one asked. He had a really hunky voice and dumb sound.

"What?" the other replied. Same intellect, lighter voice.

"I heard they called in them there special forces fer t'night," he explained.

"No suh! Why?"

"Sounds like Lord Consul Vayne suspects someone's gon' go an' kill 'im!"

The other gasped at the same time as I did. Could it be the Resistance? It sounded like it was my time to book it out of the royal palace, but they'd heard me.

"What was that?" the first one said.

"I dunno," the other replied. I heard swords being drawn and armor-clad simpletons attempt to creep toward me.

I began to mumble to myself in a worried tone. "Where is it? Where is it?"

They both jumped around the corner. I looked up at them in surprise, acting like I hadn't heard them coming. One was fat and old and the other was middle-aged and lanky. Neither had attractive teeth nor faces. "Ma'am," the fat one said, "What are you doin' on that thar floor?"

"Oh, gentlemen!" I said dramatically, donning my accent and looking up at them. "I seem to have lost my ring! It's brand new and worth nearly five thousand Gil! Such honorable and kind gentlemen such as yourselves could spare a few moments of you valiant day to help a distressed damsel find her missing ring, couldn't you?"

I could tell immediately that they heard very little of that. Both men were looking down my dress at my breasts, which looked especially lovely tonight. _Mayhaps I can use this to my advantage,_ I thought.

They both nodded enthusiastically and got immediately down on their hands and knees. I decided I should take out the lanky one first because it had to be easier. I moved closer to him, pretending to look for my ring. I pulled the neckline of my dress down a bit - not too much - and said, "Have you found it?" He stared at my chest and shook his head. "I'll be so grateful when you find it." I took his head in my hand and he pried his eyes away. "_So_ grateful."

He gulped audibly. "S-s-sure thing, ma'am." He chuckled nervously. I took my stance again and brushed my hands on the floor. "Well, golly, ma'am, you already got lots of rings! You didn't have to look farther than your fingers" he laughed, proud of himself.

I chuckled. "Oh, silly me!" I shrugged and then brought the metal I had concealed under my sleeve down on his head. There was a rather hollow sound and he clunked to the floor.

The fat man gasped and jumped to his feet. I sprang to my feet as well and glided over to him. "I don't think you saw anything, is that right?" I said, getting right up in his face and dropping the accent. His eyes were wide and he stammered, shaking his head. "Since I can't have you follow me," I said, knocking him out. I looked down at the guard. I dragged them over to a wall and propped them up against it. _Now that I think of it. . ._

I opened up a box of supplies next to me and took out a bottle of rum. I poured some on their clothes and put the bottle in the lanky one's hand.

I checked my sleeves for blood and, seeing none, ran down the hall. The front door was is probably out of the question, huh? I thought, _I guess I'll have to use the sewers._ I shuddered at the thought of that disgusting labyrinth, but I concluded it would have to be done.

I took the map out of my dress and pin-pointed my location. _So I'll have to go left. . ._

I ran across the sewers, holding my skirts mostly out of the muck. My lance was out as there were some nasty rats, bats, and gigantoads roaming the corridors. _Pity I had to leave so soon,_ I thought, thinking about the single necklace I'd managed to swipe. Then I remembered. _I wonder how that kid made out. If he made out better than me, I definitely deserve a piece of it._

I heard footsteps. I looked at a platform below me and saw him! He was with a scantily clad viera that looked familiar, a woman that I immediately didn't like, and _him._ He was a beautiful, expensively dressed, gun-slinging man that gave me a little knot in my stomach. Five flan were attacking them. Time to make my entrance.

I jumped from the ledge to when they were, maiming a flan on my way down. I threw off my dress and winked at the boy. "Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" I said.

He was very surprised by me, as were his companions. "How did you…?" he said, his voice trailing.

"So this is the viera friend you were talking about, isn't it, Vaan?" the beautiful man said.

"Karre," I said, introducing myself and simultaneously slashing a flan to my right.

"Balthier," he replied, shooting at the same flan. "This is my partner-in-crime, Fran, and the rebel, Amalia."

"Nice to meet you," I said, putting my back to Vaan as we attacked opposite flan. "Did you manage to snag anything?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said.

"Then it's mine," I said simultaneously rolling to avoid a slap from a flan tentacle.

"What?!" he said.

"Well," I started, "without me, you wouldn't even have it, so it should belong to me."

Balthier laughed. "Nice choice, Vaan. To-the-point."

Vaan quickly recovered. "It's mine."

"Then I'll need just compensation," I replied.

"I don't have anything though," he said.

"Gil will suffice. If you're short on that, I just have to sell you into slavery," I said quite matter-of-factly. "Not that I'd get much for you. Mayhaps leasing would be wiser."

Balthier laughed some more, and Vaan fumed. The last flan melted and slid into the waterway. I wiped a smear of flan off of my arm, shuddered, and turned to the motley crew before me. Amalia spoke up. "We should make for the exit."

"Good thinking, Captain Obvious. We also might run in to more fiends," I said, putting my arm around Vaan's shoulder. She looked like she'd never been so insulted. I guided him toward the exit. We were far from out, though. I looked him over. "You look familiar. Have we met before tonight?"

"Uhh, I don't think so," he said, feeling awkward about my comment to Amalia.

"Are you sure? I was in Rabanastre a while back – maybe seven years ago. I was hunting mark, and this little kid helped me out. I could've sworn it was you."

"What?"

"He told me his friend Gwen saw the mark in," I gestured around us, "the Garamsythe. It was some wimpy zombie. Nothing big. That wasn't you?"

"Gwen?!"

"Yeah, Gwen. I didn't meet her, though. Ugh, if it wasn't you, who was it? He looked just like you. What was his name? What was his name? Ralph? Reginald? Rover?"

"Reks? Was it Reks?!"

"Oh yeah! That was it! Do you know him? I'd like to thank him. I couldn't have found the mark without him. It also had a hefty reward."

Vaan looked down and I saw a sad, young boy's reflection in the water that pooled on the floor. "He died. He was in Captain Ronsenburg's regiment."

I didn't know what to say, so I said what first popped into my head. "So you honor his memory by breaking into the RoyalPalace?" It's a bad habit, I know.

"He was all I had!" he said defensively. He shrugged off my arm. "Now I have to look out for myself."

Something deep inside me made me put my arm back around him. "He's not all you've got." He looked up at me, confused, surprised, and excited. "Now that I'm leasing you out, and everything." I laughed, throwing my head back. "Come on." I stepped through the giant gates. We were almost out. The doors closed behind us and a dense fog swirled in. "Shit," I said, seeing a ball of fire shoot in before us. It transformed into a giant horse of flames with flame tentacles.

There was no speech necessary. We all moved in and attacked it. Killing it was the only way we'd be leaving. After many swings of blades, shots of guns, arrows from bows, and stabs from lances, the beast fell. Feeling very confident, I straightened out, only to hear, "Stand where you are!" from a soldier. They lined the room. _Shit._ They all were armed with cross bows, all pointed at us. Vayne Solidor, Lord Consul, appeared out of the crowd.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amalia step forward aggressively, and Balthier put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Now is not the time," he said quietly.

The soldiers moved in and surrounded us.

"They're the thieves who stole from the palace," someone in the crowd said. We were in Lowtown, handcuffed, guarded, and prepared to be shipped off to Nalbina. Not that I minded seeing Balthier in handcuffs.

"Is that what the commotion last night was about?" someone else said. I sighed and shook my head. I hated getting caught. Not that I couldn't get out, mind you.

"They think me some common thief," Amalia said distastefully. I _really_ didn't like her.

"Better than common assassin," Balthier said.

One of the guards pushed Amalia away. "These people have done nothing. Release them," she said with authority she didn't have.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm thinking," she replied curtly.

She was led away and I snorted. "Someone took an extra helping of bitch this morning."

"Wait!" someone yelled. A young, blonde girl with her hair in braids ran toward us. She was stopped by guards. "He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go! You have to!"

"Penelo," Vaan called. "Sorry. That dinner'll have to wait." He held up his shackled hands.

"I told you," she said sadly.

"That's enough!" one of the guards said. He smacked Vaan upside the head.

"Leave him alone!" Penelo yelled, breaking free of the guards and running toward Vaan.

Balthier stepped in front of her with a handkerchief in his hand. "Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring Vaan back."

She took it and stood, silent.

"On your feet!" one of the guards said. I was amused greatly to find that it was my lanky friend. He got flustered when we made eye contact, so I winked at him. "Uhh, you! Over here!"

I turned to Vaan. "That your girlfriend?"

"No!" he said defensively.

I shrugged. "You didn't really seem like the type anyway."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" he said, turning red.


	2. Sneaking Out

With my eyes still closed, I felt something scratchy and dirty underneath my skin. _What is that?_ When I opened my eyes, the night before came rushing back. I was trapped in Nalbina, and I'd have to find my way out. However, I wouldn't have to do it alone.

"Ahh, you're awake," Balthier said. He was alone with me, sitting down casually.

"Where're Vaan and Fran?" I asked, sitting up and looking around at the disgusting room and deteriorating bed. There was a sizable skylight on an unreachable ceiling that was casting light down on my new comrade.

"Fran's off trying to find a way out of here. Vaan's off exploring," he explained.

"And you are?" I asked, wondering why he was sitting with me when I'd been asleep. Certainly wasn't having any riveting conversations.

"Conserving energy. I'm sure we'll have to fight our way out of this place at one point or another." He shrugged.

"Very true," I agreed. "Then I shall join you in this energy conservation."

"By all means," he replied, gesturing invitingly.

I smelled something that made my toes curl and looked about for its source. It was a corpse of a long-deceased bangaa. Disgusting. I walked over and sat next to Balthier. "Does this happen to you and Fran often?"

"It's not a _common_ occurrence," he replied, implying that it had happened on more than one occasion before. "And you? I'm assuming this isn't your first shuffle with the law."

I laughed, reminiscing. "This is my first visit to Nalbina. Rosaria and Archadia have much nicer dungeons. Hell, Nabudis was like a fucking palace compared to this place. Easier guards, too," I added snidely. "Were you headed toward the treasury, too?"

"Fran and I thought we'd steal the Dawn Shard," he announced with another shrug. "I'm assuming that that's where you were headed as well, Karre."

"I wasn't going with anything specific in mind, but, yeah, I was headed to the treasury. Always a good time to be in Rabanastre, when the city's throwing a party. Drunken guards and commotion."

"Why'd you let Vaan go instead?" he asked, genuinely sounding curious. His mischievous, green eyes searched mine. "You seem better than that."

"Better than to help a kid out? I _was_ coming back, you know. The goddamn rebels fucked my plan right up, though," I explained.

"That didn't answer my question," he said, leaning in.

I raised an eyebrow. "I dunno. He looked like he could use it. I remembered being an amateur; no one gave me shit. Like I said, he looked like he could use it."

"Your friend is getting into trouble," Fran announced in the doorway.

I sighed and shrugged. "Here we go. Time to teach him something else."

"Something stinks in here, alright! I've changed my mind; it's not a dungeon, it's a sty," Balthier announced, standing over the fighting pit. Vaan had gotten himself into some trouble with three Seeqs. After the Seeq yelled incoherently back at him, he spit and called, "I said you're the one that stinks, hamshanks! Hear me now?" He jumped over the railing and into the pit. I walked down the stairs to the closed gate to watch. "You alright, Vaan?"

Vaan nodded and the two of them began to fight against the Seeqs. I didn't know what Vaan'd done to piss them off, but he'd done a good job. "Well, fuck," I said under my breath, staring at Balthier with one eyebrow raised. I could feel my stomach flipping seeing such an attractive and powerful man.

"You're welcome to help any time, Karre," Vaan called to me.

I shrugged. "But the view is so nice from here." I laughed. It didn't take long for the Seeqs to get knocked out. When they did, some of the other prisoners came over to see the victors. I lifted up the bottom of the gate so that the two of them could climb out, but we stopped dead at the sound of Imperial soldiers. There had to be fifty of them, followed by a shady bangaa.

"Through the oubliette," Fran said, suddenly appearing at my side. "There's a way out. Only..."

"Only you sense the Mist," Balthier finished, knowing the reason for his partner's apprehension.

In that moment, I hated Fran. It wasn't her fault, but I couldn't stand her. I couldn't remember the last time that I could sense the Mist. What right did she have to be able to? I was fairly sure that she'd left the Wood of her own accord!

A commotion from the guards drew our attention as Balthier and Vaan slid under the gate. "What did you call me? Say that again!"

"What? Ye couldn't hear?" the bangaa responded incredulously. "I merely said that the lot of ye are incompetent fools! If ye've the sky pirate in yer hands, where is he?"

"You'd've done better, B'Gamnan?" the guard responded. "By your own words, it was the Imperial Army that caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you. We don't require the assistance of filthy head hunters. The Empire will restore order here."

"Eh? What's that ye say now? Maybe I'll wet my blade on _you_ before I kill Balthier," B'Gamnan replied aggressively.

I looked at the sky pirate with my eyebrows up. He rolled his eyes, making me smile. He knew what he was doing and who he was dealing with. I had a feeling that B'Gamnan had been on his trail for a long time.

"That's enough, B'Gamnan!" someone else called, getting everyone's attention. A man in ornate and oddly shaped armor came stalking down the stairs.

"A judge," Fran announced distastefully.

"Judge?" Vaan repeated, obviously ignorant about the judicial system of Archadia.

"Hmpf. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor, which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army," Balthier explained. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges," he added with a scowl. "Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants, however, those who do not show respect will receive none in kind," the Judge told the bounty hunter.

"Your Honor-" B'Gamnan tried to interject.

"You travel freely through our land because the Emperor wills it; am I correct?" he continued, cutting the bangaa off.

He was clearly defeated. "Bah," he growled, throwing up both of his hands and walking away from the fight he was sure that he was going to lose.

The Judge turned away from him and began to walk down the stairs. "Where is the Captain?"

The guard was scurrying behind him. "We have him in solitary, Your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation."

When B'Gamnan growled in interest, the Judge put up a hand to silence him. "This does not concern you, bounty hunter." He then continued off.

The bangaa growled ferociously. "He's in here somewhere! Find him!"

I turned back to my companions. "Time for the hare to follow the fox," Balthier announced.

"Huh?" Vaan said, confused about the plan that had just hatched. I held no such confusion.

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong," Fran explained. "Too strong even for my talents."

"It's a trick, see?" I said, putting my hands on Vaan's shoulders.

"That's why we'll get _them _to open it for us," Balthier concluded happily, starting to walk off in the right direction.

"How is going deeper into this-" Vaan started.

"What's wrong? You don't trust her?" Balthier accused. "Vieras' noses are sharp; if she says there's a way out, there's a way out." I grimaced again but followed him out from our hiding spot.


	3. The Captain

"Look!" Fran said, stopping us as we ran after the guards and judge. We returned and saw a room full of stuff.

"Ahh, the prison repository of wrested relics and raiments," Balthier said, looking around it happily. I was already inside, sorting through the junk.

"So, our things are in there?" Vaan asked in confusion. Kids from Lowtown probably didn't have the greatest vocabularies.

I could practically hear the eyeroll in Balthier's response. "That's what I said." They all walked in and we got our equipment back.

I gasped. "Would you look at this _beautiful_ necklace?" I said, holding up a gorgeous crystal thing to the light. It reflected rainbow speckles all over the room. "Vaan? Can you help me put this on?" He came over, shrugging, and clasped the pendant around my neck.

"A little gaudy," Balthier criticized.

"Coming from Mister Rainbow Rings? I'll be fine, thanks," I retorted playfully. I was still a little annoyed that he had had the gall to say that to me.

"I found a map," Vaan said, holding up a decrepit piece of parchment.

"Wonderful, Vaan," Balthier said happily. "Let's go." We all nodded and ran after the group. The doors were closing behind them, and our window of opportunity was closing. We ran like our lives depended on it, which they very-well may have. Vaan was the last out, and he almost didn't make it.

"Woah," said Balthier, as he backed up behind the wall. Vaan tried to open the closed door, and I peaked at what had startled Balthier. "There are more turnkeys than cut-purses down here. I've had my fill of chains; let's tread lightly, shall we?"

He was right, too. There were more guards than I wanted to count. It wouldn't be easy sneaking past them. However, we tried. Failed, but tried. We had to take out a couple clusters of guards, but it wasn't too much for us. We made a pretty good team, surprisingly. We slowed when we heard the Judge and his posse walking not far ahead of us. Peaking around the corner, we saw the mage of the group casting a spell to open the door. The metal of the door began to undulate and, like vines, curl away. Leaving a good following distance, we walked through after them. We found a good nook to hide in and wait.

The Judge took his helmet off and stood in front of a caged man. "You have grown very thin, Basch." Why was that name familiar? Vaan was craning his neck to see what was going on. "Less than a shadow, less than a man, sentenced to death, and yet you live. Why?" he continued.

"To silence Ondore," Basch said. "How many times must I say it?" As in the Marquis? I knew that I should be putting the pieces together, but politics weren't really my thing.

"Is that all?" the Judge asked.

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?" he replied.

The Judge growled angrily but composed himself quickly. "We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She's being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia." Both Basch and I had a momentary spark of recognition. "Who could that be?" Basch sighed sadly and looked down. "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away," Basch countered.

The Judge replaced his helmet. "Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" He turned and left, the guards trailing after. When it was clear that they were gone, we left our hiding spot and approached the pit that the man hung over.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Balthier ignored him. "This the place?" he asked Fran as he looked down over the edge.

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere," she said, and I growled lowly without meaning to. Luckily, no one heard me.

"Hmm," Balthier said as he looked around at a panel of switches and buttons.

"You!" Basch said pleadingly. "You're no imperials! Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead," Balthier said, cutting him off and not looking up. "Especially when they happen to be king-slayers." Then it all made sense; he was Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg, the man that had killed King Raminas.

"I did not kill him!" Basch protested.

"Is that so? Huh! Glad to hear it," Balthier said sarcastically.

"Please," he said, turning to Vaan, who had not yet said anything to the man. "Get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca."

Suddenly, Vaan jumped ferociously at the cage, causing it to swing back and forth. My head was spinning just thinking about being up there. "_Dalmasca_?" he said incredulously. "What do you care about Dalmasca? Everything that's happened is because of _you!_ Everyone that's died, every single one!" His voice was thick with tears. "Even my brother. _You killed my brother!_"

"Quiet," Balthier cut in coldly. "The guards will hear."

I put a hand out and touched his back gently. "Vaan? Come on down, okay?" I didn't know how to comfort him; gods, when was the last time I had to comfort anyone?

Fran heard a commotion from where the guards had gone and said, "I'm dropping it." She kicked the switch and jumped onto the cage as it began to fall. After nearly shitting myself, I jumped on too, holding tightly and keeping my eyes shut.

"Pirates without a sky," Balthier said sadly, as he jumped onto the top of the cage.

It was a quick but terrifying trip to the bottom, and I felt dizzy when we crashed to the bottom. The cage had opened up, and Basch was free. I shook off the bad feelings and jumped when Vaan attacked Basch. He jumped on top of him and raised his fist. However, Balthier threw him off of the Captain. "Spare us your quiddities," Balthier said, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but-" Vaan protested. "But he's a-"

"A traitor, I know," Balthier said as I walked over to Basch. I held out a hand, which he took. I hoisted him up to his feet; he looked so frail for someone who had once been a great warrior. "Stay here and fight, if you want." He turned to look at Basch. "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us?" Vaan asked in disbelief, pulling himself off the ground.

"We could use another sword arm," he explained.

"And you have it," Basch agreed, nodding dutifully.

"Might as well get introductions out of the way," I but in. "I'm Karre, the angry one's Vaan, the sky pirate's Balthier, and the viera's Fran. Welcome to the party, Basch."

Vaan again growled unhappily, but I put an arm around him and started off down the hallway. "Come on, now. I'd say daylight's wasting, but it's pretty dark in these tunnels. I bet we can fix that." Down a couple flights of stairs was a large pillar of machinery. "Is that a generator?" I asked aloud, to no one in particular.

"Fran?" Balthier prompted, and she walked over to inspect it.

"That won't work," said a voice from the ground floor.

I peered over the edge of the railing. Sitting on the ground was a blue bangaa with displayed wares. "Oh! I didn't know that anyone was down here. Hi! Can you help us get out?"

"I _can_ help you turn on that there generator," he said. "The name's Burrogh."

"Wonderful!" I squealed, knowing that that was the first step. I ran down the last sets of stairs to where he sat. "How?"

"Try putting this in that contraption up the stairs," he said, handing me a rather makeshift device. "Made that tube fuse from parts I found in these very tunnels. It's good as any you'll find and better 'an most, mark my words."

I happily handed it to Vaan so that he could run it up to Fran. "Thanks so much, Burrogh."

"Don' get many visitors down here. I don't reckon you saw whatever caused that terrible racket just now, eh?" he asked.

I laughed. "Well, that was kind of us," I admitted with a shrug. "Prison break, you know? Gotta do what you gotta do."

"Hrm. Come crashin' down straight on the stairs?" I nodded. "That was the only way out!"

I shrugged. "Sorry," I replied sheepishly.

"Guess it's time to start lookin' fer a back door outta this place. What about you? You plan on pokin' 'round these tunnels, best go prepared. I piece together scraps of this, that, and the other I find into all manner of things. It may be I have something you need," he said, gesturing to his wares. Basch walked up and we looked around at what he had. I could hear Balthier and Fran arguing about how to install the tube fuse. "Usually I get the supplies I need off'n the caravans come through Nalbina. But Barheim Passage is known to have certain items not easily come by. I knew it weren't' safe, but... well, here I am."

The light hummed on and I smiled up at the my companions. I looked Basch over, then turned to the wares again. I reached up and unhooked the necklace that I'd taken from the dungeon. "Could I trade this for that longsword?" I asked.

Borrugh shrugged. "I suppose. You lookin' to make a change from that lance?" he asked as he took the necklace and gave me the sword.

"Gods, no," I replied. I handed it to Basch. "If you're going to have my back, I want you to have it right."

"But your necklace," he said in weak protest, happy to have a weapon on hand. The mechanics and my slave came down the stairs to stand by us.

"It's fine; it was too _gaudy_ for me anyway," I said tartly, scowling at Balthier.

"I thank you," he said.

"Now, let's get this gate open," I said, moving to the switch to my left. I pulled the lever and the gate creaked open.

"While the lights are on, this passage ain't so bad," Burrogh started. "But let the charge drop, and some fierce beasts start comin' out in the dark. Openin' this gate probably took the charge down some. Hrm, 'bout thirty percent to operate somethin' the size of these gates, I'd say. Who knows how many more of these gates they got down there. You look fer these switchboards, you oughta be able to make yer way."

"Thanks so much, Burrogh," I said, and walked through the gate.


	4. Barheim Passage

Not far from us stood a creature sucking up the electricity from a broken conduit. The lights began to dim above us. "Hey! Who turned out the lights? One of those?" Vaan said, pointing at the creature.

"I've heard of these," Balthier said. "Mimics. They disguise themselves as all manner of things, then strike when you're least wary. Some of them have a fondness for energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff 'til there's naught left."

"So what happens then?" Vaan asked, looking around nervously. Gods, this was a huge waste of time.

I threw my lance at the creature, killing it instantly. I sauntered over to retrieve it, and the lights flickered back to life.

"Lights out, and it's worse in the dark," Balthier continued after rolling his eyes. I shrugged it off, as I was falling a little out of love with my mysterious sky pirate. "Much worse. So, let them get too close to one of those conduits, and they'll suck it dry. Don't worry; it'll give the energy back, if you ask nicely."

"Or stick it with a sword," I said, wiping the blade. "That works, too." I shrugged. "Well, come on, then. We've got a dungeon to escape."

Vaan ran up to me and nodded. "Let's go."

"Left around that corner, I'd say," Balthier suggested.

"Let us make haste," Fran suggested. "I do not wish to sleep in these passages."

"Eww, me either," I agreed, leading the way. It wouldn't be a difficult journey through Barheim, but I knew that it would be long. As we ran toward a baby mimic, I started conversationally, "So, Vaan, you're from Rabanastre. Ever been anywhere else? Lowtown, Giza, the Estersand, and the Westersand don't count."

He stuck the creature with his sword. "No," he admitted. "That's why I'm gonna be a sky pirate."

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked with a shrug. "I've probably been there; I can give you a few pointers." I laughed.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Anywhere, I guess."

I laughed again. "I suppose that's the right answer, if you want to be a sky pirate. Balthier, you're from Archadia, no doubt. Did you live in the capital?"

He looked surprised. "What makes you say that I'm from Archadia?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not very difficult," I said, donning the tell-tale Archadian accent. "I lived in Archades for a time not too long ago. I got out fast. Come to think of it, there aren't many places that I haven't lived. I lived in Rabanastre, too. That was my first real home." I smiled in reminiscence. "But I've lived in Archades, the upper city of course; Rozarria with a nobleman; and in Landis for a _very _short time."

"Landis was my home," Basch interjected.

"Really? Imagine that. I lived on the coast; what a beautiful view! The best shoreline I have ever beheld, without a doubt."

Basch smiled weakly. "I must agree."

The lights dimmed faintly, and we looked around worriedly. Where was the mimic? Basch found it first, apparently, because he was suddenly lunged through a doorway and decimated it. It was very impressive.

"Nice moves there, Captain," Balthier commended.

"You mean 'Traitor,'" Vaan said, still angry.

"So they say," Balthier corrected, one eyebrow raised. "But I didn't see him kill anyone."

"My brother did," Vaan growled, and Basch gasped.

"Reks," he said, remembering a night long ago. So that's what had happened. "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see; he meant you." He paused. "Your brother, what became-"

"He's dead," Vaan answered through clenched teeth.

Basch looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"It was you who killed him!" Vaan yelled back.

Basch looked back at him sadly. "I give you my word; that was not the way of it." He went on to tell us his story, the story of that night. His battalion had been present but sensed the imminent danger. Who was to say that King Raminas would be safe after signing away his country? They realized too late, however. Basch's twin brother, Noah, disguised himself as Basch and killed the king. It was the Judge that had been talking to the Captain in his cage. Archadia needed a scapegoat, and Basch was the perfect target.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it; that was too funny. "Okay, okay," I managed, trying to get myself under control. "You just told us that you have an 'evil twin.' That's like the oldest excuse in the book!"

"But my story is true," he protested.

"And I wouldn't have believed a word of it had I not seen you two together," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't believe you," Vaan said, his back turned on Basch.

"Of course not," he replied sadly. "It was my fault that Reks was there. I iam/i sorry."

"My brother - he trusted you," Vaan continued. I felt so bad for him, so I went over and put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't know if there was anything to say, so I kept quiet. "He trusted you, and he lost everything. How can I believe you?"

"Not me then," Basch said. "Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland; no, surely he fought to protect his brother."

Vaan whirled on him. "You don't know anything!"

Balthier stepped in, impatient. "Believe what you want to, whatever it takes to make you happy. What's done is done," he said to Basch. "Let's go; we're almost in the clear." He turned his back and walked on, through more tunnels. I was pretty fed up with Barheim.

Vaan and Fran followed, but I lagged behind with Basch. He looked at me. "You said that you believe my story?"

I nodded with a smile. "Something ithat/i ridiculous has to be true," I replied with a laugh. "In any case, you're a good soldier, and I don't think we can afford to lose you yet."

He smiled modestly at the praise. "What are your plans when we return to Rabanastre?" he asked. It wasn't an assuming, preceding an invitation question. He just wanted to know.

I thought for a moment, looking to Vaan, who was fighting a couple of mimics in front of us with Fran and Balthier. "I'll probably restock, rest a little, then travel somewhere else. I don't like staying in Rabanstre for too long." I paused for a little too long before asking, "What about you, traitor to the country?"

He sighed, knowing that his journey would not be and easy one. "I shall meet back up with the Resistance and plead my case. I doubt that my words will have much weight, but I shall try."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "If you need a voucher, just come find me. I doubt that imy/i words will have much weight, though."

We laughed a little, and I was amazed to say that I liked this man, too. I would be sad to leave him when we arrived in Rabanastre. "I thank you, Karre."

"If you two are quite finished chatting and being of no physical use," Balthier said with abundant amounts of sass, "we'd like to get out of here. Come on, we think this is the way out."

Basch and I looked at each other sheepishly then followed our friends through a doorway. Inside was not the outdoors, however. We walked right into the Queen Mimic's nest. It was a long and arduous fight, with so many baby mimics crawling around like insects. When we had finally defeated her, the cavern collapsed and we had to run for the exit. I dare say that Basch was our greatest asset in that fight.

The night air of the Estersand felt clean and pure, just as it should. "To think," Basch said, "Dalmascan air could taste so sweet."

"Where are we?" Vaan asked, the surrounding unfamiliar to him. I realized just how little of the world he had seen, even though the Estersand was right on Rabanastre's doorstep.

"Estersand, by the look of it," Balthier said.

"Definitely the Estersand," I confirmed. "I've seen this archway before, I just never had need to enter."

"We ought to make camp for the night. Get a fresh start in the morning," Balthier suggested. "Over by the river would be ideal."

When we had built a little fire and laid out sleeping mats, I looked to my companions. Everyone was a little cut up and bruised, but it looked like Vaan had broken his arm. I walked over and cast a healing spell on it. My skill in magicks definitely lied in white and time magicks, not black magicks. "Thanks," he said through clenched teeth. I supposed that was a mix of the still-present pain in his arm and a feeling of betrayal.

I didn't really know what to say, so I got up and announced, "I'm going to go wash up."

"I'll get us something to eat," Fran announced, grabbing her bow and quiver.

I nodded and walked over to the river. Stripping down to just undergarments, I made a neat pile of everything that I took off. The water was warm, just as you'd expect from a river oasis. I thought about my companions on the beach behind me, glancing over my shoulder. Vaan looked grumpy, Balthier looked relaxed, and Basch looked introspective. I punched the rock beside me with full force. I heard startled exclamations from the camp, as the impact had resonated. Why couldn't I just be normal and know how to make friends like a normal person? Balthier was fed-up with me, Fran didn't let on much at all of what she was thinking, Vaan hated me for taking sides, and Basch was so full of duty that he'd never look at me as a friend. No one was more surprised than I was that I liked these people. Yet, I couldn't do a thing to let them know; I didn't know how.

I didn't waste much more time in the water because my hand was bleeding. My clothes in my hand, I walked back to the campfire. "Karre, what happened?" Vaan asked, and I thought I could hear genuine concern in his voice.

I looked at my hand as I put my clothes into my satchel and got out what I usually slept in. "It isn't a big deal," I said quickly. What was I doing? He was concerned for me! Why couldn't I be like someone normal and act like I felt inside?

"Can't you cast a healing spell?" Vaan asked, still concerned. "It looks like something's broken."

He was right. I hadn't noticed right away because all of my knuckles were bloody anyway, and I'd made a habit out of ignoring pain. I sighed in resignation. I cast the spell and heard Vaan breathe a sigh of relief. I slipped into my pajamas as Fran returned with some game. She started to get it ready, and Vaan asked, "So, Balthier, what are you doing when you get back to Rabanastre?"

He sighed. "Restock, refuel, and hit the skies," he explained.

"What about you, Karre?" he asked, apparently trying hard to get over the bump in our relationship.

"Much of the same, I'm sure. I won't be 'hitting the skies,' but I'll be off for another place, another treasure," I said. He looked a little sad. "What about you?"

He looked down into the fire. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, I know I'm no sky pirate, but I ido/i get around." He looked up, unsure if he was understanding. "Plus, you ido/i owe me for that stone. I guess I could factor you into my plans. You know, if you wanted."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"It is ready," Fran announced, handing out slabs of meat.


End file.
